ℓє Đιѕкσ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿De cuántas cosas te puedes dar cuenta en una disco?::...::OneShot::...::Final Con Sorpresa::..


**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, la canción le pertenece a Shiny Toy Guns, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro,bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!**_** Quizás alguno se preguntará que c***** hago acá en vez de actualizar alguna de mis historias pero… ¡No me resistí a hacer algo así!**

**Advertencia: Uy… Si te la digo pierde la sorpresa… Pero no hay nada explícito, zarpado, etc**

**Aclaraciones: **POV Gwen (que raro ¬¬)

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos… ¡A Leer!

* * *

**

_Le Disko_

—No me presentaré en esa discoteca aunque mi grupo favorito tocará allí.

—Claro que si lo harás —Me gruñó Heather.

—No me obligarás —Conteste cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago?— Preguntó en un tono... ¿Amenazante? Bueno, amenazante según ella...

—Chicas, no peleen— Nos pidió Bridgette levantándose de su asiento.

—Además ¿Que tiene de malo esa disco, Gwen?— Preguntó Courtney guardando su PDA en su bolsillo.

—Todas ustedes saben que pasó en ese baile hace semanas —Hablé seria.

—¿No quieres ir porqué terminaste con Duncan allí?— Preguntó LeShawna algo sorprendida.

—Supéralo— "Acotó" Heather limándose las uñas.

—Gracias por tu aporte,_ QueenBee_ —Le dije sarcástica rodando los ojos.

—Cuando quieras _GothicGirl —_Contestó sin mirarme.

—¿Quiénes son esas?— Preguntó Lindsay mirando a todos lados, haciendo que más de una de nosotras rodara los ojos o se golpeara la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¿Aún se acuerdan de esos tontos apodos?— Preguntó Courtney divertida.

—¿Que dices _DramaQueen_?_—_ Apareció Izzy dando algunos saltos.

—¡No me llames así!— Dijo levantando la voz Courtney mientras se paraba de golpe del sofá.

—Entendido _DramaQueen_ —Sonrió la pelirroja divertida.

—Grrr —Gruñó mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento cruzada de brazos.

—_Barbie, _confírmale a los chicos que si iremos a _le disko —_Le ordenó Heather a Lindsay.

—¿Yo?— Preguntó luego de voltear a ver a todos lados.

—Espera, yo nunca dije que iría...

—No te necesitamos — Contestó de golpe sin dejarme terminar.

—Mejor para mi— Solté sonriendo ampliamente.

—_Surfer, _avísale a tu novio que nadie irá a la inauguración de la discoteca porque la gótica no quiere ir—Dijo Heather ahora empolvándose la nariz.

—Gwen, tengo que avisarle a Trent si lo iremos a ver en su apertura en la disco— Habló Courtney mostrándome su PDA desde su lugar —y sabes que es la primera vez que él no toca algo de su "estilo musical"— Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Vamos chica, Duncan no te hará nada— Me habló LeShawna, nuestra _BigSister._

—Eso lo sé pero...— Empecé a decir pero ¿Con que fundamento que no quiero ir cuado en realidad si quiero ir a enfrentarme a Duncan?— ¿Saben que? ¡Mejor vamos y listo! —Dije, quizás demasiado animada para ser yo.

—¡Explosivo también va!— Dijo animadamente Izzy mientras señalaba su cabeza.

—Trata de no prender fuego el baile, _Crazy —_Sonrió LeShawna mientras salía junto a nosotras.

—Explosivo no promete nada —Rió la ojiverde mientras yo cerraba la puerta de mi casa.

* * *

—Trent, ya llegamos —Courtney intentaba hablarle por celular a su novio y mi primer ex ¿Casualidad? Sinceramente no lo creo...—, si, están conmigo, ¿Que dices? no, no te tengo servicio ¿Qué? ¿¡Estás terminado conmigo!?

—Ouch — "Comentó" LeShawna haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Estas bien, Courtney? —Bridgette fue la primera en acercarse a ver como estaba ella, ¿Por qué no lo hice yo? Digamos que no soy muy buena animadora ni levantadora de ánimos —Vamos, todo estará bien —La intentaba animar la rubia.

—Chicas, iré a tomar algo, ¿Vienen?— Preguntó LeShawna a las demás.

—Yo voy... ¿Vienes Linds...? —Empezó a preguntarle Heather mientras de daba la vuelta — ¿Y Lindsay?

—Si te refieres a tu amiga rubia con tanto cerebro como una Barbie esta por allí —LeShawna señaló hacia un costado, y en efecto, estaba Lindsay y su...Actual novio.

— ¿Esta con Tyler?— Preguntó la morocha desconociendo al chico.

—Ese fue el de hace un mes —Respondió calmada la ojigris.

— ¿Justin?— Volvió a preguntar LeShawna.

—La semana pasada.

— ¿Entonces quién es él?

—Alejandro, se mudó hace unas semanas a mi barrio y así conoció a Lindsay, y luego ya saben el resto de la historia.

— ¿Vamos por las bebidas?— Pregunte para cambiar de tema. No es que no me interese la vida amorosa de Lindsay, es que... No me interesa en absoluto.

—Claro— Respondieron las dos chicas al unísono y sin pelearse. Es muy difícil de creer pero desde navidad LeShawna y Heather ya no se pelean como antes... No se que estarán tramando esas dos...

— ¡Miren! ¡Es la prima de Todd!— Gritó Lindsay desde no se donde señalando al escenario en el cuál se presentaba la banda como apertura de la inauguración.

— ¿Seguras de que ella es la prima de Trent? —Preguntó confundida y asombrada LeShawna mientras miraba a la chica arriba del escenario.

—Eso nos dijo él... Creo que se llama Brenda o algo así —Respondí yo pero... Vamos, "la prima" de Trent es cantante de música pop, electrónica y de rock pesado -aunque no se si se puede hacer eso-, tiene el cabello teñido de rojo con mechas negras y fucsias, tiene piercings en la ceja, nariz labio y nariz, y creo que le vi un tatuaje en la muñeca cuando Trent me presento con ella, la primera vez que la vi pensé que podría ser prima de Duncan -la hermana no porqué sé que él es hijo único- ya que lo único parecido que tiene a Trent son los ojos verde esmeralda.

—_Hello Everbody! _—Saludó tomando el micrófono de golpe mientras volteaba a ver a su banda, curioso, no esta Trent por ningún lado... —_Esta canción va dedicada a mi primo Trent —_decía con un acento estadounidense— _y creo que le va a servir mucho a más de una chica — _Agregó sonriendo divertida.

_Hello Little Boys, Littles Toys_

_Were The Dreams Youre Believing _

_Crawling Up The Walls _

_Running Down Your Face _

_Razor Sharp, Razor Clean_

_Feel The Weapons Sensation _

_On you're Back With Loaded Guns._

Honestamente, no entiendo mucho el ingles y ese tipo de música no la escucho pero... ¿Me gusta? Nota mental: Ir a hacerme un control médico.

_Now Hold Onto Me Pretty Baby _

_If You Want To Fly_

_I'm Gonna Melt The Fever Sugar_

_Rolling Back Youre Eyes_

Y ahora que me pongo a pensar... ¿Courtney y Bridgette? Llevan rato desaparecidas... Talvez Courtney estaba más mal de lo que aparentaba... Quizás fueron a buscar a los chicos o quizás... ¿Que demonios estoy pensando? demasiada imaginación, Segunda nota mental: Dejar de ver tantas películas.

—¿Gwen? —Escuchó que me llaman, y por -¿Desgracia?- conozco de quién es esa voz...

Demonios... No puede ser, ¿Y a que ahora hago? Bien, tengo dos opciones, la lógica sería que lo saludo de forma casual y la ilógica sería que hago como si Heather me llamará y voy con ella.

—Hola, Duncan— Saludo de forma casual... Buena hora de ser una chica lógica — ¿Como va todo?

—Como siempre— Contestó divertido mientras le daba un sorbo a su lata de Coca—Cola... ¿¡Acaso no se puede sentir algo incómodo como yo!?

_Were Gonna Ride The Race Cars _

_Were Gonna Dance On Fire _

_Were The Girls Le Disco _

_Supersonic Overdrive_

— ¿Viste a los chicos?— Preguntó mirando a los costados

— ¿No vinieron contigo?— Pregunte confundida

—Creo que sólo venía Trent.

—Que raro —Exclame confundida— pero en fin ¿Segura de que esa no es tu prima?— Pregunte intentando sacar algún tema no—comprometedor.

—Ja, ya quisiera que en mi familia fueran así ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

—Sólo para despejar dudas —Conteste con seguridad.

—Además, si fuera mi prima no habría salido con ella— Soltó de golpe y burlón — ¿Celosa?— Preguntó petulante.

— ¿Yo? ¿De ti?

—Vamos Gwen, se que aún te gusto —Dijo acercándose a mi.

—Ya quisieras— Gruño y volteo a ver a las chicas, genial, LeShawna y Heather no se en donde están, Izzy esta sentada en el costado de escenario, Lindsay no sería de ayuda para nada pero igual esta con ese tal Alejandro ¡Y Courtney y Bridgette están desaparecidas desde hace rato!

—Última oportunidad.

—¿De que demonios estas hablando?

_So Whats It Gonna Take Silver Shadow Believer?_

_Spoc Rocker With Your Dirty _

_It's A Chance Gonna move _

_Gonna Fuck Up Your Ego_

_Silly Boy Gonna Make You Cry_

—Te voy a dar una última oportunidad de estar conmigo —Contestó señalándose orgulloso.

— ¿Que te tomaste?— No sé si esta hablando en serio, de seguro esta ebrio —No pienso estar contigo de nuevo.

—Sé que me deseas.

—Uy, te deseo tanto— Exclamo con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto.

—Vete al caraj*— Gruño y doy vuelta para marcharme pero me toma por la mano deteniéndome.

_Now Hold Onto Me Pretty Baby _

_If You Want To Fly_

_I'm Gonna Melt The Fever Sugar_

_Rolling Back Youre Eyes_

—_Gweny —_Me llama con esa sonrisa de galán.

—Esto no ayuda para nada a tu ego, ¿Verdad?— Preguntó burlona mientras me zafó de su agarre.

—¿Sigues con eso?—Pregunta rodando los ojos mientras suspira.

_Were Gonna Ride The Race Cars _

_Were Gonna Dance On Fire _

_Were The Girls Le Disco _

_Supersonic Overdrive_

—Sí —Contestó molesta.

—_Muñeca, _¿Quieres ir a correr en los autos de carreras como la última vez?— Volvió a insistir.

—La última vez terminaste conmigo aquí mismo.

—¿Que? — Preguntó confundido.

_Were Gonna Ride The Race Cars _

_Were Gonna Dance On Fire _

_Were The Girls Le Disco _

_Supersonic Overdrive_

—Sólo por si no lo recuerdas tú terminaste conmigo.

—Espera, ¿Si esta es la fiesta de inauguración como pudimos terminar la vez pasada?

Inconscientemente me pego en la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Genio, es la fiesta de inauguración _de esta temporada._

—Como digas...

_If That What They Say Is True_

_You´re A Boy And I´m A Girl_

_I Will Never Fall In Love With You _

—Mejor me voy— Ruedo los ojos pero Duncan se vuelve a acercar _demasiado _a mi.

—Sólo un beso— Dice divertido.

—_Salgo con alguien _—Suelto de prisa empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Con Trent?— Pregunta asombrado.

—Él sale con Courtney— Contestó fingiéndome ofendida, jamás saldría con el novio de mi amiga— o salía...— Agrego vacilante.

—Salía —Dice seguro y serio Duncan— porque vi a Trent "intimando" con una rubia— dice haciendo comillas en el aire— y a Courtney la vi demasiado cerca de Bridgette.

—...Wow... —Es lo único que puedo articular luego de esa confesión...

— ¿Con quién sales?

— ¿Que cosa?— Ahora si necesito ayuda.

— ¿Con quien estas saliendo?

—Yo... — ¿Y ahora que le digo?—Yo salgo con... ¿Heather?— Pienso en voz alta al verla aparecer, no es la ayuda en la que estaba pensando pero... Algo es algo ¿No?

— ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro!— Dice llegando hasta nosotros— LeShawna me tenía harta, Lindsay sigue perdida con Alejandro y no encontré a ningún chico en toda la noche— Comentó tomando la lata de Duncan sin permiso y dándole un sorbo.

— ¿Y que hay de ese chico con el que te ibas a encontrar hoy?— Preguntó para sacar algún tema.

—Eso no era un chico— Dice haciendo una mueca mientras le da la lata a Duncan.

_Were Gonna Ride The Race Cars _

_Were Gonna Dance On Fire _

_Were The Girls Le Disco _

_Supersonic Overdrive_

—Bueno chicas... Mejor me voy— Dice Duncan al ver a una castaña guiñarle el ojo —.El deber llama —Continua divertido volteándose.

—Como digas —Dice aburrida Heather.

—Si tú lo dices —Digo aliviada yo.

—No hagan nada que yo no haría —Se despide burlón— ,y en especial te lo digo a ti Gwen —Me señala y se marcha.

— ¿De que demonios hablaba?— Pregunta Heather curiosa.

—Él cree que salimos juntas —Le digo riendo.

—¿Y eso esta mal?

_Were Gonna Ride The Race Cars _

_Were Gonna Dance On Fire _

_Were The Girls Le Disco _

_Supersonic Overdrive_

—No, pero es el primero en enterarse— Confieso aliviada.

—Por cierto... Esa chica le guiño el ojo a Duncan... Pero Duncan no la estaba mirando a ella... —Comentó Heather sonriente.

— ¿Entonces a donde se fue?

—Una sola palabra —Dice levantando el dedo índice y señalando un costado del escenario —, Trent.

—No te creo, Duncan me dijo que Trent estaba con una rubia y por eso termino con Courtney.

— ¿Y tú le creíste?— Pregunta burlona.

—Definitivamente debemos venir más a menudo a la disco —Confieso divertida.

—_Le disko —_Me corrige Heather mientras compra unas bebidas.

_Were Gonna Ride The Race Cars _

_Were Gonna Dance On Fire _

_Were The Girls Le Disco _

_Supersonic Overdrive

* * *

_

_**Holass de nuevo!!! **_**¿Qué tan mal quedó? XD ¿Se esperaban la sorpresa? Uy, me tengo que ir ya**

**Estoy apurada!!! Entro a clases en 10 minutos, Me voy!!! Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


End file.
